


Worn Out

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Jealousy, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Sapnap, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Dream and Sap get jealous that George kissed Callahan so they decide to take matters into their own hands
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 383





	Worn Out

The brunettes back hit the smooth cold surface with a loud thud. Both his hands pinned to the side of his head with a grip he couldn’t break out of. He smirks staring at the two taller males who flower down at him.

In an instant his expression changes when teeth drag across the plains of his pale neck. George could feel the tallest male lean down as the ravenette marked the oldest skin. “We’re gonna have our way with you pretty boy. Make you scream out our names.” He growl nipping the shortests ear lobes.

He shivered in anticipation slightly thrusting his hips before going into a slump. Two pairs of hands roam his chest while on drifts downward making him moan. “You like that baby don’t you?”

Gorge pants letting out a small nod when the ravenette drags his teeth across his skin. Dream is immediately on the other side rubbing his palm against the oldest boy's erection leaving him a moaning mess. 

Harsh pants leave lingering hot air against the two younger males necks, George twitches the slightest when he feels sharp teeth brush against sensitive skin. Suddenly both of them pull away, leaving the brunette in a helpless state expression filled with need and lust. The blond male lets out a chuckle and exchanged a look with the ravenette. George is hoisted by his arms to the bed. 

Sapnap has already made do with his own clothing they spread around the floor near the wall he was pressed up against. Dream on the other hand roughly shoved him against the blankets, pressing against his so that the oldest couldn’t escape. The ravenette eagerly slid his hand up under the pale boy's chest using his nails to scrape the skin. 

The tall blond stripped off his shirt and jeans leaving him clad in boxers, he’s back in second kissing George and asking for entrance while doing so. The brunette let’s him, hearing a groan from the taller male. 

Sapnap smirks sitting on the side of the bed, leaning down to lightly nip at the oldests neck while stopping to whisper various lewd phrases in his ear. “Your just begging to be fucked aren’t you, such a fucking brat. Going off on Callahan, we’re gonna make sure you know who you belong to.” George gulped.

He lets out a pathetic moan into Dreams mouth, feeling a wet strip graze his collarbone. The blonde pulls away string into dark glazed eyes giving off the impression of lust. The blonde makes quick work of George’s clothing and his own boxers while the youngest eagerly bits down on George’s neck, leaving very visible marks. 

A sudden warmth closed over George’s weeping cock. Sapnap had started to slowly pump his hand up and down, setting off a string of moans to leave the brunette's throat in a hurry. The pace went at a brutally slow pace that had the oldest whining and lightly thrusting his hips upward. 

“Ah ah ah George. The second you do that again me and Dream are just going to leave you here tied up and nothing to get off to. After all we don’t even have to fuck you.” A raspy whispered voice sounded through the brunette's head while he laid his body and gave up any bit of control he’d previously owned. 

Two lubed fingers pushed into George while he tries his hardest not to cry out. “F-fuck~ Dream Ngh~ Sapnap!” The fingers had brushed his prostate.

The ravenette leaves light kisses across the smaller boys jawline whilst still pumping slowly. Occasionally he would nip at the skin below, his hands brushed over the pale males chest. George let out another strong over moans that were soon muffled as his mouth was pressed against the youngest males.

“That’s a pretty boy. Such a shame you kissed someone else with those lips. Don’t worry George me and Sap gave something special planned out for tonight.” The short male shivered at the last sentence barely picking up another sent as Dream murmured. “You're not going to anyone else after this, I'll make sure of it.”

The urge to release hit George like a brick when he realized Sapnap still was holding him and stroking. George whined squirming and trying his absolute best to get the youngest to stop. The ravenette didn’t reply and in fact only went faster. 

With the sensations of both his front and behind with Dream constantly stretching him and hitting his prostate George let out a scream as he let out white spurts. His stomach now painted in a coat of white. The other two male chuckled and smirked as Dream slid his fingers out while Sapnap moved his hand away.

“What do you say Dream? Is he prepped enough?” The blonde nodded lining up with the stretched hole.

George’s eyes widened at that sentence, “Sapnap wh- AH~” Midway through his line Dream snapped his hips forward feeling the tight heat envelope made him groan in ecstasy.

The ravenette smirked watching as George’s features showed an overload of pleasure while Dream let him adjust, especially after just coming down from his high. 

Once the blond had deemed him with enough time he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, sitting a slower pace to get George wanting more. “Dream~ Cmon.”

Minutes after this Sapnap decided it was finally his turn too, he stopped Dream and lined his dick against Dreams. George whimpered, gripping the sheets above his head for something to hold onto. Suddenly he’s filled more than he even been, letting out a whorish moan while his wall clenches around both the taller males' dicks. All three of them let out groans.

They of course gave him time to adjust to the feeling waiting patiently for the oldest males approval. So when George pushed himself downward Sap pulled back and moved back in.

Trying not to hurt the male beneath them both Dream and Sapnap started slowly and gradually sped up faster. Till the point where they were roughly pushing in and out at separate times each time aiming for that one spot that male George screamed out.

The brunettes was overriding from the sensitivity, each time his prostate was hit he started to squirm a bit more while being held down from the two stronger males. His vision blurred and blackened at the edges while he heard muffled groaning and moans fill the room.

A few words were spoken between Dream and Sapnap but none that George could fully make out, but he could guess when he shirt his eyelids and felt something warm fill him.

He’d been worn out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been getting a few messages to do and actual book with smut in it but I’m not very good at plot so just give me suggestions


End file.
